If Love Doesn't Kill You
by Adrian Jade
Summary: Sequal to After All These Years. Alex tries to deal with being married with children. Watch her try not to kill her husband. Complete.
1. Default Chapter

I heard the phone on the nightstand next to me start to ring I groaned as I turned the light on and picked it up.

"Hello" I said still half asleep

"Alex, honey I'm in big trouble" I heard my husband say

"What the hell did you do now?" I asked

"Can you come bail me and John out of jail?" he asked

"Where are you?" I asked

"Louisville" he replied

"I'll be there soon" I said and then hung up.

Throwing some clothes on and saying too many choice words in Galic which I had learned from my 4 month vacation in Dublin. I took the kids over there Colin's family has a home up there and the kids loved it being able to run around all day. My brother even took time off from his brooding to play with his niece and nephew. Like I said I was throwing some clothes on and I looked down at my now very pregnant stomach.

"Brooklyn your daddy is in trouble" I told my unborn son.

I woke the twins up and put them in the truck. I don't think I would have been so upset except that the twins were exteremly cranky. So I had to drive an hour and a half out of my way to pick up two dumbasses out of jail and I had to listen to my overtired children whine so let's just say I'm not in the best of moods.

"Ok kids were here no remember mommy is really mad at daddy so what do you two say?" I asked them

"Da is in big trouble" Deacon said

"Very big trouble" Destiny added

I could hear the Irish accent they had acquired. Plus now they go around calling Randy and I ma and da instead of mommy and daddy. But it's cute. I grabbed both twins and walked inside the police station. The guys behind the desk looked at me funny but didn't say anything.

"I'm here to bail my husband and his friend out of jail" I told him

"Your husband changed his mind he wants to stay in here" the cop said

"He doesn't get that choice I had to drive all the way down here his ass is mine" I said in a very calm and dangerous tone.

The cop left I guess he figured that I was serious he returned a few minutes later with both men.

"Do I even want to know what you two were doing to get yourselves arrested?" I asked them

They both had their eyes glued to the floor which was probably better for them.

"They were speeding and a little buzzed so we brought them in" the cop informed me

"Sometimes I wonder who the children are you or the 3 year old twins I had to wake up so I could bail your fucking asses out of jail" I yelled

"Alex can we discuss this at home?" Randy asked

"No we can't I don't care if you are embarrassed you should be" I answered

Randy opened his mouth to say something but I wouldn't let him get a word in.

"Do you two remember what happened to Dave he was killed in a car accident and he wasn't even drunk, you put yourselves and others at danger" I continued to yell.

"Sorry" John mumbled

"Don't even think that this is over because tomorrow you both are going to be punished and don't think I won't do it because you two wanted to do something childish you are going to get treated like children" I said

The cop took off the handcuffs both men were wearing and then they left to go sit in the car. I put the twins down for a second so I could pay the bail.

"Now I know why they wanted to stay in there" the cop replied

"Sorry about that those two never learn" I said in a pleasnt tone

"It's ok I wish everyone were like you when they come to get their drunk buddies out of jail but I'd sure hate to be them right now" he replied

"Don't worry they will pay me and John's girlfriend will make sure of that" I said

He smiled as he handed me my the paperwork. I grabbed both kids by their hand and walked back out to the truck. I buckled the twins into their carseats and started driving. By the time I pulled into our driveway everyone but me was asleep. I woke Randy up first I grabbed Deacon and he took Destiny. John stretched and the got out of the truck also we all went into the house and went to bed.


	2. Punishment

Randy's Pov

I sat up and groaned as I remembered what happened last night I'm never listening to Cena again it always gets me in trouble. Alex was already up so that means she has had time to think about what she was going to do to me. I heard the door open so a closed my eyes I didn't want her to know I was awake. But when I felt two little people jump on my chest I was a little relieved.

"Da,ma is really mad" Deacon said

"Is she now?" I asked

"Yeah da she is really mad you were bad" Destiny added

I started to tickle them just hearing them laugh made me feel better I guess some of what Alex was saying finally entered my head. What if I never got to hear that beautiful sound again. I got up I was now ready to face my punishment.

"Bout time you got up" Cena said when I entered the kitchen.

Oh god she has reinforcements not only is John's girlfriend Ashley here but both our mothers.

"Randal Keith what were you thinking!" my mother exclaimed

I'm 27 years old and my mother still yells at me how pathetic although John is worse he is older than I am.

"Hi mom" I said

This wasn't going to be pretty.

"Ok we have had time to think about what your punishment should be" Alex said

"You want to act like children you will be treated like them" Ashley added

"Paul, Ric, Mark,and Shawn have agreed to help us as right now you both are grounded" Alex said

"What you can't ground us were grown men" John protested standing up

I just sat there because I may be an idiot but I know when to keep my mouth shut there was no way they were going to let us go with just a slap on the wrist.

"Johnathan" Mrs Cena said

John took his seat I tried to hide the smirk that was spreading like wild fire across my lips but to no avail Alex saw it. I was going to pay big time later.

"Like I was saying you will be grounded with a bed time of 12:30 and you are only allowed to go to work and then back to the hotel no clubbing and no parties and if we find out you broke this punishment god help me I'll kill both of you" Alex said

I had no doubt in that threat. Maybe being grounded won't be so bad. What the hell am I say it's going to suck.


	3. Road house

Randy's Pov

I walk down the halls and hear the snickering they think it is funny that I'm a grown man being punished like a child. But they don't know my wife I'd rather go toe to toe with the Big Show than piss her off. She is letting me go out tonight John and I are on probation we are going to celebrate Alex's and my birthdays. I finished my match showered and got dressed. Before I left I looked at myself in the mirror to make sure I looked really good.

"God if I was a woman I would sleep with me" I said to myself

"Well than it's a good thing you aren't" I heard Alex say from behind me

I turned around and I could feel myself blush. She just stood there smirking.

"I think you a blushing" she said

"No it's just hot in here" he replied

"Sure whatever" she said walking out of the locker room. I grabbed my stuff and met her at the car.

"So where are we going?" she asked

"Your favorite restuarant" I replied

"Woohoo were going to the Texas Road House!" she exclaimed happily

I just smiled she was so cute when she was like this she reminded me of when we were kids. We arrived at the restaurant John and Ashley were already there. When I first met Ashley it wasn't under the best circumstances but it turns out we became good friends. We had dinner and then I excused myself they figured that I went to the bathroom but I had a really big suprise for Alex.

Alex's Pov

"Guys Randy has been gone for a while" I said

"He's probably just makin sure he looks pretty" John suggested

Then I heard someone talking into a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have a special treat at the Roadhouse please put your hands together for Randy Orton"

The curtains opened and Randy was standing there with a cowboy hat on. He had his back turned to us the band started playing a familiar tune.

_Girl you've never known no one like me  
Up there in your high society  
They might tell you I'm no good  
Girl they need to understand  
Just who I am  
I may be a real bad boy  
But baby I'm a real good man_

"Oh my god I can't believe he is doing this" I said putting my head in my hands

_I may drink too much and play too loud  
Hang out with a rough and rowdy crowd  
That don't mean I don't respect  
My Mama or my Uncle Sam  
Yes sir, yes ma'am  
I may be a real bad boy  
But baby I'm a real good man_

I might have a reckless streak  
At least a country-mile wide  
If you're gonna run with me  
It's gonna be a wild ride  
When it comes to loving you  
I've got velvet hands  
I'll show you how a real bad boy  
Can be a real good man

I take all the good times I can get  
I'm too young for growing up just yet  
Ain't much I can promise you  
'Cept to do the best I can  
I'll be damned  
I may be a real bad boy  
But baby I'm a real good man

I may be a real bad boy  
Oh but baby I'm a real good man  
Yes I am

"Happy birthday baby" he said after the song was over.

By this time my sides hurt from laughing that had to be the best birthday present I had ever gotten. Tears were flowing from my eyes. He came over and sat back down.

"Wow" was all that John could say

"Yeah who knew we had the next Tim McGraw on our hands" Ashley joked

"Hey I wasn't that bad was I?" Randy asked

"No baby you were really good" I said wiping the tears from my eyes "in fact I think I might let you off grounding"

"Really?" Randy asked

"I said maybe" I countered

"Well happy birthday you two" Ashley said handing us our presents.

"No you didn't please tell me you didn't go and visit my second home" I said

"If you mean the Louis Vuitton store than yes I went" Ashley replied

"Oh my god I love it" I said pulling out the cutest purse I had ever seen.

"So you like it?" Ashley asked

"Of course" I replied

Randy opened his present John and Ashley got him new cologne.

All in all it was a very good day.


	4. Goin' crazy

I've got to let you know I feel so weak without your touch  
I never thought that i could ever love a man so much  
I've gotta let you know I think that we are destiny  
For you I cross the world for you  
I'd do anything. Goin' crazy- Natalie

"So Alex how are you feeling today?" Dr Meadows asked

"Fat" I replied

"Anything else?" she asked

"Nope" I said

"That's good" she said

"Randy and John just finished the nursery" I told her "they didn't want to at first but they had fun I don't know if they got more paint on eachother or on the walls"

"Those two are a pair aren't they" she commented

"They are fine seperate but together they are like 2 year olds" I said.

She laughed she must think I was kidding but I wasn't. I love Randy and John but they drive me insane.

"Well Alex everything seems fine the baby's heart beat is good" she said

"I just can't wait for this to be over" I said

"Most women say that" she replied

"Seriously I have no idea how people do this 7 or 8 times" I said

"Some people have the patience" she replied

"I don't mind having the kids I just hate being pregnant"

I left the doctor's and was on my way home. The radio was blaring Goin' Crazy by Natalie and I was jammin which I guess I shouldn't have been doing in a car but who cares I made it home. I walked in and the house looked like it had been hit by a tornado.

"1...2...3" I said trying to calm myself down. It didn't work.

"Deacon Kristopher, Destiny Kyler get your little butts down here now" I yelled

I heard them running.

"Here we are ma" Deacon said

"What is this big mess?" I asked

"Da did it" Destiny said

"Yeah" Deacon added

"Nice try clean up this mess" I said with my hands on my hips.

"I don't wanna clean up" Destiny whined

"I don't care you make a mess you clean up" I said

Randy walked into the room and then walked back out.

"Randy get in here" I commanded.

He came back into the room.

"Where were you while they were making this huge mess?" I asked him

"I was on the phone" he replied

I took a deep breath and walked upstairs to my room.

Randy's Pov

I could hear muffled swears coming from upstairs. I didn't blame Alex we drove her crazy all the time I have to give her credit she must have alot of strength to put up with us.

"Ok you two how about we all clean up the mess and then we'll make mommy a nice dinner" I suggested

"Ok" they both said

So we started cleaning the twins helped but I did most of the cleaning because they both fell asleep gotta love kids when they do that. Alex suprised when she returned from her exile.

"Thank you" she said

"Your welcome baby" I replied

"You drive me crazy but I don't think I could survive without you" she said

"Of course you couldn't I'm Randy Orton" I said

She just rolled her eyes.

"How is it you can manage to turn anything around to complement yourself?" she asked

"Because once again I'm Randy Orton" I answered

"I've married a monster" I heard her say while she exited the room.

I just laughed sometimes being me was the hardest job in the world.


	5. Family bonding

Alex's Pov

"Randy, Malcom is coming over to help you put together Brooklyn's cradel" I yelled up to him.

"Yeah my idiot brother in law is coming over" he replied as he came down the stairs

"Stop that you have nothing against Malcom" I said

"He married my sister didn't he" Randy commented

"He is a good guy he is faithful and he doesn't beat her so shut up" I said as I waked him on the arm

Malcom and Becky came over about 20 minutes later with their 2 month old son Mason.

"Oh let me see my favorite nephew" I said taking Mason from Becky

"Nice to see you too" Becky joked

"Luv ya" I said

"Hey Becky" Randy said entering the room. He went over and gave her a kiss.

"Well are you ready to get started?" he asked Malcom

"Yeah" he replied. Both men walked up the stairs.

"Sometimes I think my brother doesn't like Malcom" Becky said to me

"No he does he just doesn't like the fact that his baby sister married the drummer from my band" I told her

"Yeah well he can't do much about it can he" she said

"No that's why we ignore him" I said

Mason started crying so I handed him back to his mother.

"You'll have to hear that again soon" she said

"Not too soon" I replied

"Are you excited to be having another one?" she asked

"Yes and no, I miss when the twins were little but I don't know what I'm going to do with three kids" I answered

"You'll figure it out plus the twins are great so they'll help out too" she said

"Yeah, yesterday Deacon told me he'll change the baby's diaper even if it is yucky I thought that was so cute" I agreed.

"That kid is such a cutie" Becky said

"Yeah he is a keeper" I commented

"How's Destiny handling the big sister thing?" Becky asked

"I think she is a little upset the baby is a boy but other than that she seems fine" I answered

"So what's his name?" she asked

"Brooklyn Mitchell" I replied happily

"You hear that Mason you'll have a little cousin to play with in a couple of months" Becky told Mason in a baby voice

"Believe me I'm counting the days" I said

It only took the guys 30 minutes to set up the cradel which wasn't bad but then again both men had assembled one before so it wasn't that good either. By the time they were done they were laughing which was a good thing now I didn't have to worry about Randy killing Malcom.

"So big brother when are you going back on the road?" Becky asked over dinner.

"I have another week off and then Alex and I have to go back" he replied

"I just love this new storyline Vince has given us" I said "now America gets to see me fat and unhappy"

Randy just rolled his eyes but Becky and Malcom laughed.

"Seriously how many times have things like this been done just because he signs my paycheck does that give him the right to doccument my pregnancy" I was ranting on and on and didn't realize that everyone had left the room. They were now in the living room watching Beauty and the Beast with the twins. I took a seat in the recliner Deacon ended up sitting in my lap I grabbed a blanket to put over both of us. He fell asleep while I was running my fingers through his hair. All and all it was a good day for family bonding.


	6. Little moments

When she's layin' on my shoulder on the sofa in the dark  
And about the time she falls asleep so does my right arm  
And I want so bad to move it 'cause it's tinglin' and it's numb  
But she looks so much like and angel that I don't wanna wake her up  
Yeah I live for little moments  
When she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it  
Yeah I live for little moments like that. Little Moments-Brad Paisley

Randy's Pov

Back on the road again the kids love it so that is good they get to see all their aunts and uncles. Those kids make out like bandits when their birthdays and Christmas comes around. Right now they are being read to by Alex. I'm just sitting here watching them I thank God daily for them my life would be so different if it wasn't for them. I'd probably be living from one night of meaningless sex to another. The kids are asleep now and Alex is tucking them in I'm afraid if I breathe it'll ruin this perfect moment. These moments are the ones I love the best when I'm just a father and a husband rather than a wrestling superstar. Alex looked up at me and smiled.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked

"Nothing" I replied

She walked out of the room and had a seat on the couch. I joined her and turned on the tv after flipping through the channels we found that Alex's favorite movie The Bodyguard was on. She cuddled up against me she knew the words to every song that was in that movie.

"How many times have you seen this movie?" I asked

"About a million" she replied

She was so into the movie I spent more time watching her than the movie. Just as the movie ended she fell asleep I was going to wake her up because I couldn't feel my arm anymore but she looked so cute so I got comfortable and fell asleep also. The next morning I woke up Alex wasn't on the couch with me not a big deal I just figured she got up in the middle of the night but when I called out to her and I didn't get a reply I started to worry. I got up and looked around no sign of her or the kids.

"Where the hell are they?" I said to myself as I started pacing.

I heard the door open and the twins came barreling in.

"Da your awake" Deacon said

"We gots doughnuts" Destiny said

Alex walked in with a box of Krispy Kreme doughnuts.

"Morning sleepyhead" Alex said

"I was worried sick I had no idea where you were" I said in a worried voice

"Sorry you were asleep and these two wanted Krispy Kreme" she replied

"So you couldn't leave a note" I pointed out

"Jesus Randy what is the big deal I left with the twins for about 10 minutes?" she asked

"When you take my kids somewhere I'd like to be notified" I said

"So they our your kids now fine, I don't want to talk to you right now" she said as she walked into the bedroom and slammed the door.

I sat down put my head in my hands and sighed. Destiny came over and pulled at my shirt sleeve.

"Da why are you and ma yelling?" she asked her blue eyes filling with tears.

"I just got worried when I couldn't find you guys" I said pulling Destiny into a hug.

She kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you" she said

"I love you too and I love your brother and your mom" I said

"Ma loves you too but you make her yell to much" Destiny told me.

"I know baby I try not to make her yell" I said

Deacon came over and sat with us.

"You should go say sorry" he said

"Ma tells us when we do something bad to say sorry" Destiny said

"Ok I will" I told them. The problem is how was I going to get her to listen to me.

"Alex" I said

She was lying on the bed with her back turned to me.

"Go away" she said I could tell by her voice that she had been crying.

"Baby I'm sorry I saw that you were gone and I over reacted" I said

"No kidding, what the hell set you off like that?" she asked

"I don't know I just woke up and you and the twins were gone and I got scared" I said

"So you thought I left you?" she asked

"No I just thought you were gone" I replied

"You have some major issues to work through" she informed me

"I know" I said "do you forgive me because the twins sent me in here to say sorry"

"You had to be told what to do?" she asked

"No they just gave me a little push in the right direction" I said

"You drive me crazy all the time" she said.


	7. Newlyweds laundry room

Alex's Pov

Home at last even if it is only for a week and I now find myself in the laundry room that currently is like the one on Newlyweds. I shuddered because this ment that I had to clean it. I was putting clothes into the washing machiene the radio was on and Obsession by Frankie J was playing I love that song.

"Amor , no es amor (if this aint love)  
Then what am I feeling (what am I doing wrong)  
Amor, no es amor (if this aint love)  
Is this an illusion that I have in my heart?" I sang with the radio.

I didn't hear someone else enter the room until he started to sing Baby Bash's part.

"Cena I sware you do this just to scare the shit out of me!" I exclaimed

"Randy sent me up to see if you had made any progress with the laundry" he said

"Tell him I've done two loads" I replied

"You have a really nice voice you should come down to the studio I need a someone to sing a couple of tracks with me" he offered.

"And what if I say no?" I asked

"You won't" he countered

"Says who?" I asked placing my hands on my hips

"I do" he replied

"Fine" I caved

"That's cool just tell me when you have sometime off aight" he said

"Ok" I said as he left.

This was going to be fun John was a good freind of mine so I knew I'd be taken care of.

After about 2 hours but it seemed like longer I finished cleaning the laundry room I could hear Randy arguing with the twins about taking a bath. Let's just say it was one of their least favorite things to do. I went and laid down until I heard my daughter call for me.

"Ma come here" I heard Destiny call

I found both twins standing in Destiny's room with Anusha our once very cute huskey puppy. The twins put that poor dog through so much but for her part she loved the two little terriors.

"We thaught Nusha how to sit" Deacon said

"Watch" he said "sit Nusha"

She sat down. I didn't have the heart to tell them that she was already trained so I just acted suprised and told them they did a good job. Then it was bed time I read to both twins and then Randy came up and put Deacon to bed. I tucked Destiny in bed and gave her a kiss and then Randy and I switched I gave Deacon a kiss and turned on his nightlight. Then I went back into our room and laid down I was truly exhausted.

"Doing laundry tired you out?" Randy asked

"You have no idea" I replied

"So you're recording some tracks with John?" he asked removing his shirt.

"Yeah" I replied he he and laid down next to me.

"We still going to my parent's house tomorrow?" he asked

"As far as I know" I answered

"You know that we won't hear the end of us wanting to name our son Brooklyn" he said

"Well you picked it out" I said while yawning.

"Night" he said kissing me on the forehead.

He wrapped his arms aroung me and I fell asleep instantly.

A/N: I was watching Raw last night and when Randy put down the magazine I was like I knew it he's taking on the Undertaker at Wrestlemania and for those of you who read the first story I had him face the Undertaker at WM 21 so I am awsome.


	8. Brooklyn Michelle

Alex's Pov

John and Ashley got married last week it was a very private ceremony in a church in Medford Massachusetts. I remember much of what happened at the wedding but the next day I don't remember much of anything. I remember playing outside with the twins and then I fell. I was unconcious most of the time but I'll start from what I remember. I remember waking up in a hospital bed Randy was asleep next to me. I remember thinking he needed to shave he stirred and looked up at me.

"What happened?" I asked in a horse voice

"You don't remember?" he asked

"No" I replied

"Honey there was an accident" he said "you fell down and went into premature labor I ended up delivering the baby"

I didn't need to hear the rest.

"Where's Brooklyn, where's my baby" I asked hysterically

"She's alive" he said

"She, but the doctors said the baby was a boy?" I asked still hyseterical

"The baby is a girl" he said

"Where is she?" I asked

"They have her in ICU she is really small they don't know if she is going to live" he told me

"No she has to be ok this is not acceptable, we have money I want the best doctors here now" I demamded

"They are doing the best they can" I said

"No I can't loose my baby" I cried collapsing into his arms.

"Shh it's ok we can't give up hope" he said stroking my hair.

"I'm sorry" I said

"You have nothing to be sorry about it was an accident" he said

"I want to see her" I said

"I don't think that's a good idea right now you are still very weak" he said

"I want to see my baby now" I yelled

"Ok I'll be back just stay here" he said

He came back a few minutes later with a wheelchair. He wheeled me down to the ICU we both put on those gown thing and that's where I found myself standing in front of an incubator looking down at my sick little baby girl. She was hooked up to all these machines to say the sight made me sick would be an understatement. She had something covering her eyes. Her skin was translucent.

"She looks so..." I didn't know how to finish the sentence.

'She'll be ok she's a fighter like her mom" Randy said wrapping an arm around my waist.

I stuck my hand into the incubator and just ran my fingers up and down her back I figured maybe if she knew we were here she would fight harder.

"Were here baby you have to fight" I told her

"Your mom is right Brooklyn we're right here" Randy said

"I don't think Brooklyn Mitchell fits her how about you?" I asked

"Brooklyn Michelle works" he said

"Yeah it does" I agreed

Although this was defiantely not the way I wanted to welcome my daughter into the world I had hope that she would grow up and be strong. My little 3 pound 5 ounce Brooklyn Michelle.


	9. Life lines

A week later

Randy and I had to make the hardest decision in our live we took Brooklyn off the machienes we figured if these were the only things kepping her alive that would be unfair. To our suprise she started breathing on her own which was a really good sign we still weren't allowed to hold her yet but I was there with her everyday. One day I was sitting with Brooklyn just talking to her like always when the doctor that was taking care of her came in and asked me if I wanted to hold her. He told me she now weighed 5 pounds which was a healthy weight for a newborn baby. Granted she was almost three weeks old I took the news well. He handed her to me she was so tiny but she was beautiful she had Randy's blues eyes.

"Hey baby girl" I said to her. She was looking up at me then she grabbed my finger. She had a really strong grip.

"You got to hold her and you weren't going to call me?" Randy asked from the doorway.

"Hey where are the twins?" I asked him

"The hellians are with my parents" he replied

"Brooklyn you wanna go see your daddy?" I asked hading the baby to Randy.

He took a seat next to me.

"She is so beautiful" he said

"You are only saying that beacuse she is your child" I said

"No, I'm saying it because I almost lost her so she is all the more special" he replied

"Yeah you're right I don't think I could have gone through what we went through with Adam" I said

"We made it throught that and we would have made it through whatever happened this time but luckily we didn't" he said

"I love you Brooklyn" I said


	10. Sisterly bonding

Randy's Pov

Brooklyn started crying Alex turned over and elbowed me in the ribs which ment it's your turn to get up so I did.

"Hey girly girl" I said picking up the crying infant "what's the matter"

She calmed down imediately sometimes I think she just cries to hear herself cry. She is nothing like the twins were she is a little attention whore. Yes I just called my daughter a attention whore why because I can. I really think Destiny is jealious of the baby she never wants to hold her or help out. Deacon couldn't give two shits about it because he is the only boy but Destiny was the only girl and now she has to share daddy. Not that I can really blame her who would want to share me. She is asleep but I don't want to move and wake her up so I just sat there and ended up falling asleep in the chair I was sitting in.

Author's Pov

Destiny walked into the room to find her father and sister asleep in a chair.

"Stupid baby" she muttered to herself.

Then she climbed into her father's lap and fell asleep as well.

Alex's Pov

Oh I wish I had a camera this picture is so cute Randy and both girls sleeping. I took Brooklyn out of Randy's arms and put her back in her crib. I could see Randy tense when he felt the baby's weight being lifted from his body.

"Don't jump up Destiny is asleep in your lap" I whispered to him.

He seemed to understand what I said and relaxed I don't know if he was awake and just had his eyes closed or if he was still asleep. It was still early so I went back to bed. I woke up a few hours later with Deacon in my arms this was becoming a habit as of late but I figured it was just a phase. He woke up a few minutes later.

"Good morning" I said to him

"Morning" he replied back

We got up and started making breakfast. Just as we were finished cooking Randy and Destiny joined us.

"Brooklyn still asleep?" I asked him

"Yeah" he replied

"You ok you're walking kinda funny?" I asked

"I think I hurt my back sleeping in that chair" he replied

I took him upstairs and he laid down on the bed. When I was younger I went to school for massage therapy so it came in handy alot. I rubbed some baby lotion on my hands and began rubbing it on his back. I could feel the tense muscles relaxing underneath my fingers. I heard him moan a little which only brought a smirk to my face.

"Sometimes I think you find ways to hurt your back so I can massage it" I said to him.

"Can you blame me you work wonders" he replied

"Thank you" I said

After a while Brooklyn started crying again I went to get her this time but I stopped when I saw Destiny was already in there.

"Shh don't cry" she said " da hurt his back because of you"

"Destiny why don't you like your sister?" I asked

"She crys too much" she said

"That's what babies do honey, they cry all the time because they don't know anything else to do you cried just like her when you were little" I said

"She takes all da's attention" she said

"Do you think because daddy gives Brooklyn attention that he doesn't love you?" I asked

"Yeah because all he does is hold her" she said

"Baby daddy loves you just as much as your sister it's just that she needs alot of attention" I explained. I had just finished changing Brooklyn's diaper.

"Why do babies need alot of attention?" she asked

"Because they are little and they depend on us to take care of them" I replied

"Can I help you feed Brooklyn?" Destiny asked

"Yeah sure" I said. Destiny came to sit in my lap and I handed her the bottle.

"She eats alot" Destiny said

"All babies do that's how they grow" I said

"Can I hold her?" she asked

I stood up and handed the baby to Destiny after a few adjustments Brooklyn was lying content in Destiny's arms.

"Look she is smiling at you that means she loves you" I said

"Really?" Destiny asked

"Yeah silly" I replied

"I guess I love her too" Destiny said

"You guess" I said

"Ok maybe I do love her but she has to member to share da" Destiny said

"I'm sure she'll learn" I said

A/N: Ok I'm all out of ideas so please help me out. Review me with ideas I just need somthing to give me a little inspiration.


	11. Run to you

Randy's Pov

Alex and I are fighting again she says I was flirting with the waitress at the restuarant we were at. Some things were said and now I find myself on my mother's doorstep. She opens up the door and puts her hands on her hips. I'm in really big trouble she only poses like that when she is angry.

"Get in here boy" she said smacking me upside the head.

"Nice to see you too ma" I said sitting down on the couch.

"I cannot believe I went through 39 hours of labor to give birth to an idiot!" she exclaimed. I just put my head in my hands. She picked her next target which was my father I felt sorry for him because all he did was walk into the room.

"Robert do you know what your son said to his wife?" She yelled at him.

I could see out of the corner of my eye my father was sending me death glares. Why is it that when somebody screws up the mother always goes your child or your son to the father I don't get it.

"Why don't we let the boy tell his side of the story" my father said trying to get some of the heat off himself.

"Alex accused me of flirting with a waitress and I wasn't then we got into a fight and I said somethings that I regret saying" I said with my head still down.

"Yeah I think calling your wife a paranoid bitch deserves to be regretted" she said. My father winced. It was true I had never called Alex a bitch before and I don't know what came over me it just came out. The look on her face was like a puch to the stomach it probably hurt more than that.

"Mom I didn't mean to call her that" I said

"I don't want to hear it, you know what I have to leave the room right now or I'll either say or do something I'm going to regret later" she said leaving the room. My father just sat there ans sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder why men get married" I said

"Because they need women to take care of them" my dad replied. I looked up at him.

"What on earth possed you to call your wife a bitch?" he asked

"I have no idea" I answered "trust me I regretted it the moment it came out of my mouth"

"I know you love Alex but sometimes she gets on your nerves it's the same way with me and your mother but you've got to learn to keep your mouth shut" he said "start thinking you your head and not your dick"

"So what should I do dad?" I asked him.

"You need to appologize to your wife and pray that she forgives you because you ain't moving back in here if she doesn't" he said

"Thanks for the support dad" I said sarcastically.

"Hey if I were Alex I wouldn't take you back" he said

"Well than thank someone up there that you are not my wife" I said

"Randy you know what I mean" he said. Which was true I did know what he ment.

"How do men end up in stupid things like this?" I asked him.

"Because we can't help it" he replied "you have to realize that everything you thought was important before isn't anymore the most important thing is your family because they depend on you"

"I guess you are right" I said "Not many people see the true me they see the character I play on tv but Alex sees me for what I truly am"

"You wanna know the first time I knew Alex was the one for you?" he asked

"Yeah why not" I said

"You both were about 5 years old and I rememeber Mr. Gregory down the street had this big ol' dog and oneday he got loose and started coming after you and Alex you two were playing in the front yard at the time and you pushed Alex behind you because you didn't want her to get hurt"

"I don't remember that" I said

"You were 5 Randy of course you are not going to remember it" he said "try to keep up there is a point to this story"

"Which is?" I asked

"That you would rather put yourself in danger than see Alex get hurt" he said

"Yeah that is true" I said

"Well she got hurt tonight and you were the one who hurt her" he said "just think about that awhile and then get some sleep" he said as he left the room. I couldn't sleep so I ended up driving to my house. I checked on all the kids they were all fine sleeping peacefully. Brooklyn was sleeping with her thumb in her mouth she had gotten big over these past few months. Then I walked to our room.

Each day, each day I play the role  
Of someone always in control  
But at night I come home and turn the key  
There's nobody there, no one cares for me  
What's the sense of trying hard to find your dreams  
Without someone to share it with  
Tell me what does it mean?

I wanna run to you (oooh)  
I wanna run to you (oooh)  
Won't you hold me in your arms  
And keep me safe from harm  
I wanna run to you (oooh)  
But if I come to you (oooh)  
Tell me, will you stay or will you run away

I need you here  
I need you here to wipe away my tears  
To kiss away my fears  
If you only knew how much...

I could hear those lyrics clearly through the closed door I really listened to them. They sounded like the way Alex was probably feeling right now. I knocked but there was no reply so I just went into the room.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly.

"I had a long talk with my father and he set me straight" I said "I'm so sorry for calling you what I did because I didn't mean it I love you and only you and if anything ever happened to you I'd never ever be able to get over that because you are more than my wife you are my best friend and you alway have been"

"What did your father say to you?" she asked

"He just told me to start thinking with my head" I replied.

"I always said Bob was a smart man something his son didn't inherit" she said

"I deserve that and alot worse and I can understand if you never forgive me but I'm asking you to try" I said

"Oh Jerry you had me at hello" she feigned crying.

"So is that a yes or a no?" I asked

"That is a hell no" she said throwing my pillows at me. "you are on the couch until next year"

"Damn" I said walking out of the room.

I knew she'd forgive me eventually but what can I say I'm impatient.


	12. Big break

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Scott Weiland owns himself.

Alex's Pov

Oh my god I just got off the phone with my manager he called me and told me that Velvet Revolver had heard a copy of my cd the one I made for Adam and they wanted me to record a few tracks with them. Of course I said yes, plus I could take off to LA for a few days and leave the kids with my husband who I'm still not speaking to. It's been three days I can really hold a grudge when I feel the need. The first thing I did was call Ash because she loved Velvet Revolver as much as I did.

"Hello" she answered the phone

"Guess who gets to record some tracks with our Gods" I teased

"NO WAY!" she exclaimed

"Yup" I said

"So hating you right now" she said

"Yeah I know" I replied

"Listen Alex I have to go my loving husband needs me" she said

"Ok give John my love" I said

"Will do" she replied

Next I decided to leave the bedroom which I had spent most of my time now. It was quiet which ment that Randy had taken the kids somewhere. I wasn't really mad with him anymore I just have been thinking about things right now I really can't explain them to anyone because I can't explain my own thoughts to myself. I went and sat in Randy's office you could definately tell it was a man's office. He had different posters and things on the wall but what struck me the most was the picture on his desk it was one of the whole family it was taken right after Brooklyn was brought home from the hospital. I was 27 married with 3 kids sometimes it was a little overwhelming. I left the office and went and sat in the living room I wasn't there for very long when I heard the kids come running into the house.

"Ma" Destiny yelled as she jumped into my lap.

"Hey pumpkin were you and your brother good for daddy today?" I asked her.

"Yeah he took us to the park and then we had slush but Brooklyn couldn't have any because she is to little" Destiny answered

"That's great baby why don't you and your brother go play upstairs and play while we and daddy have a talk and then after we can play in the pool" I suggested

"Ok" Destiny said as she grabbed her brother's hand and pulls him upstairs.

Randy put Brooklyn down in her portercrib and then turned to face me.

"So you talking to me now?" he asked in as emotionless tone.

"I'm going to LA" I informed him.

"What" he asked confused

"Steve called and Velvet Revolver wants me to come out and record some shit with them" I said

"And when were you planning on telling me?" he asked

"I just found out today" I replied "plus this would give us time to just think about things"

"Think about what?" he asked

"About everything" I answered

"I guess so" he said jamming his hands into his pockets he looked like a little kid who just got told no.

"What's the matter?" I asked him

"I just want my wife back" he replied

"What the hell does that mean" I retorted

"You've changed, you aren't the same person I married" he said

"Well excuse me if I can't be the same carefree person I was with three children" I yelled

"See this is what I mean I'd like to be able to talk to my wife without World War 3 starting up" he said

"Times change Randy" I said

"Go then but I can't promise I'll be here when you get back" he said and with that he walked out of the room and locked himself in his office. I just sighed and went to find the kids. We went swimming for an hour or two but it started getting dark so we had to go in. I cooked dinner and we ate, Randy was still in his office so I just left his plate in the microwave. Then it was bath time the twins didn't put up too much of a fight because they were tired from swimming. I read the twins a story and put them to bed. Then I fed Brooklyn and changed her and put her to bed. I went into my room and started packing. By the time I was done I could barely keep my eyes open so I went to bed.

Randy's Pov

I heard silence from upstairs and figured everyone was asleep. I've been sitting here stairing at the picture on my desk for a while now. We were so happy then what happened maybe Alex was right times change so do people what if we have changed so much that it could never be the same again. I left my office and ate the food Alex left for me and then went upstairs. Alex was asleep so I just got undressed and went to bed. The next morning when I woke up Alex was gone.

Alex's Pov

I woke up at 5:30 because my plane left at 6:45. I gave all three kids a kiss and then I went back into my room and gave Randy a light kiss on the lips and then I left. The plane ride was three hours and I spent half of that crying. Could Randy have been telling the truth.


	13. Meeting VR

Just so you don't get confused there are fuve members of Velvet Revolver:

Scott Weiland-lead singer

Slash-guitar

Duff-bass

Matt-drums

Dave-guitar. By the way I don't own Velvet Revolver I'm just a big fan. But I do own Black Sunday because they are my band.

When I arrived at the airport the band was waiting for me the five of them were chilling in a private room in the airport. Truth be told I was a little awe struck these guys were what I wish my band was. Sure Black Sunday toured with Good Charlotte and the Killers but nobody really knew who we were. I met Slash first he was really nice they all were but Scott seemed a little more closed off than the others.

"Don't worry about him, he is going through a rough divorce right now" Matt told me.

"That makes two of us" I said

"Well then Alex you are in the right place because all of us have had problems in the love department" Slash said

"So what's your story?" Dave asked

"My husband and I just aren't getting along right now" I replied "I'm hoping this time apart will help both of us"

"You got any kids?" Matt asked

"Yeah 3, 2 girls and a boy" I answered

"Scott,Slash, and Duff all have two" Matt informed me. I nodded this was so wierd these guys were so nice it's hard to think of them like that because I've always had this impression that rockers were supposed to be rule-breaking assholes.

"So we should be going" Slash said

"Yeah about an hour in the studio and 9 hours partying sounds good" Dave agreed.

We all went to the studio and tried recording some stuff but we were having to much fun goofing off. Then the guys webt off to party but I opted to just go to the hotel and relax. I was sitting there thinking about calling Randy when someone knocked on the door.

"It's open" I yelled.

Scott entered the livingroom.

"Uh... hey I just wanted to appologize for not being very friendly earlier" he said

"No problem being married sucks sometimes believe me I feel you" I said

"My wife is saying that I'd rather spend more time with the band than her and our kids" he said as he sat down.

We ended up talking and telling eachother about our problems it felt good to have someone to talk to who understood and I think he felt the same way.

"I don't know I mean I really love him that's not the problem it just feels like we've been together forever, I'm 27 married with 3 kids, I have friends who are older than I am that are still single sometimes I feel like I might have jumped into things" I explained

"Well it sounds like you doubt being married" he said

"Yeah and I feel awful about it" I replied "maybe that's why I felt I needed to get away"

"That's probably the case, but let me ask you a question how long have you known?" he asked

"Known what?" I asked hoping he wasn't talking about the one thing I really didn't feel like sharing.

"Don't try to lie to me I'm a father of two I'd think I'd know" he said

"I've know for about a month and a half" I replied

"And you haven't told anyone?" he asked

"Yeah" I replied "I was gonna tell him that night but then the thing with the waitress happened and I started thinking what if he felt the same way I did and he was just looking for a excuse to get out and then I got mad at him because I was really mad at myself for thinking that"

"And you still haven't told him why?" he asked

"Because I'm afraid can I really handle it I'm 27 and my youngest child is 7 months old" I said

A/N I'm stopping here because I want to leave some mystery what is Alex talking about and how could it affect her marriage?


	14. Beauty and the beast

Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly.  
Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast.-Mrs. Potts  
Alex's Pov

"Are you afraid of what your husband will do when he finds out?" Scott asked

"No" I replied

"Then what's the problem?" he asked

"I don't know if I'm happy I have way too much on my plate right now" I replied

"Aren't you being kind of selfish" Scott said

"I know I am but don't I have everyright to be?" I asked "I mean it's my body"

"Yeah but what is inside of you isn't just yours and you have to remember that" Scott said

"Why is it so much easier talking to you than my own husband?" I asked

"Because I know what you are going through" he replied. He walked over to the other side of the room.

"Are these your kids?" he asked picking up one of the pictures of my kids that I unpacked.

"Yeah, the two bigger ones are my twins Destiny and Deacon they are 3 and the baby is Brooklyn she is 7 months old" I replied

"They are cute, your son looks just like you" he said

"Really I think all three of them look like my husband" I said then I picked up the picture of me and Randy that I had brought with me.

"Yeah I guess so" he said

Randy's Pov

The kids had been whiny all day they missed their mother not that I could blame them I missed her too. I managed to get Deacon and Brooklyn to bed but Destiny all but refused.

"I miss ma" she said

"I know baby I miss her too" I said.

She came over and laid down next to me on the bed.

"I know i ma said to go upstairs but I heard you guys yelling and then you said you weren't going to be here when she got back are you leaving?" she asked her eyes filling with tears.

"No I'm not going anywhere I was mad at your mother and said that" I said

"I wanna watch Beauty and the Beast" she said as she ran downstairs to grab the DVD. She loved that movie so much she must have watched it 300 times. She returned a few minutes later with it in her hands I put it in the DVD player and then she cuddled up against me and the movie began to play.

"Member the time when I was scared of the beast and ma said to think of the beast as you when you wake up in the morning?" she asked

"Yeah I do" that memory brought a smile to my face

Then Destiny got quiet watching the movie. She cringed at the parts she didn't like. Towards the middle she started to speak again.

"Ma is like Belle because she is pretty like her and you are like the beast because you are mean on tv but nice all the other times" she said "and Lumiere is like Uncle John because he is funny and the dust lady is Auntie Ashley"

It was so cute the way she compared the people she loved to the characters in the movie.

"Deacon is Chip because he is annoying" she said

I had to laugh although she had not intended it to be funny she was quite a comedian. Then her favorite part came on for anyone who can't guess which part that was I'll tell you the scene where Belle and the Beast where dancing. She happily sang along with Mrs. Potts. Ok how can an old woman have a 4 year old son. Seriously Chip had to be 4 or 5 so how was this possible, I need sleep now I'm analyzing a Disney movie. But maybe the moral made scense if a beauty could fall in love with a beast then isn't anything possible when you love someone like for instance overcoming change. That's when it hit me if Alex and I were ever going to work things out we needed to do it together. Christmas was in 4 days and we needed to spend it together as a family.

"Ok time for bed" I said to my daughter who could barely keep her eyes open.

I picked her up and tucked her into her bed.

"I love you" she said

"I love you too baby" I said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

I went back into my bedroom and grabbed the phone. After three rings Cena picked up the phone.

"Hello" he said

"Hey give the phone to Ash ok" I said

"What's up Randy?" she asked

"I need your help what hotel is Alex staying in?" I asked

"Hilton" she answered "why"

"Because she is going to get a surprise Christmas present in the form of three little children who want to spend time with their mother and a very stupid husband who was being a real jerk" I answered

"Where did this sudden turn around it attitude come from?" she asked

"Beauty and the Beast" I replied

"That i so cute and Randy good luck" she said before hanging up.

A/N: How is Alex going to react to this suprise. Also she still has to tell Randy something. All will be explained in the next chapter.


	15. Holy water

She wants someone to call her angel  
Someone to put the light back in her eyes  
She's looking through the faces  
The unfamiliar places  
She needs someone to hear her when she cries. Holy Water- Big & Rich

"Ok Deacon call but don't tell her where we are" I told him. He nodded and I dialed the phone.

"Hi ma" he said

"No he doesn't know I'm calling but I really miss you so I decided to call" he said

"Da has you on speed dial on his cell phone" he said.

Deacon looked over at me and I gave him thumbs up for 3 years old he was pretty sneaky.

"I wanna talk" Destiny said jumping up and down. Deacon handed her the phone.

"Hi ma" she said happily

"Yes I'm being good" she said in an annoyed voice.

Then she laughed a little and hung up the phone.

"She said she had to go" Destiny told me.

Which was good because we were now standing in the lobby of the hotel. After a few minutes of frustraiting conversation with the person at the front desk he told me what I needed to know. Alex was on the 9th floor so I got the kids into the elevator and up we went. We found her room and the twins knocked. The look she had was priceless when she opened the door to find me and the kids standing there.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"Were your Christmas suprise" Destiny said

"Yeah" Deacon added.

"Well get in here" she said letting all of us in.

"Hey baby" she said taking Brooklyn out of my arms. The baby was so excited to see her mom she was all smiles and laughing.

"Ma does this place have a pool?" Deacon asked

"Yeah it does, how about we order you some lunch and then we'll go swimming" she suggested

"Ok I want grilled cheese" Deacon said

"Me too" Destiny added.

"What do you want?" she asked me.

"Nothing I'm fine" I said

"Ok" she replied.

After the kids and Alex had lunch the kids got changed to go swimming. But just before we were about to leave the guys showed up.

"Hey guys what's up?" Alex asked them.

"Nothing much I see you have guests" Scott said. I knew he was Scott because he was the only one I recognized which was only because I was a fan of Stone Temple Pilots.

"Yeah these are my kids and this is my husband Randy" Alex introduced us.

"Were going to the pool" Destiny announced.

"So are we how about we take the kids and Alex I believe you have something to discuss with Randy" Scott said

"I'm ok with it" she said "how about you?" she asked me

"That's fine" I said. The only reason I agreed was because I really needed to talk to Alex alone.

The guys left with the twins and we kept Brooklyn because she was too young to swim. I sat down on the couch and she joined me.

"I just want to start off by saying that I've been the biggest jerk in the world and I am truly sorry" I said

"Yeah I know you are but I've been a real bitch lately my hormones are all messed up right now" she said "man pregnancy sucks"

"What?" I asked thinking I heard her wrong.

"Yeah I'm pregnant again" she said

"Wow that is great news" I said

"I guess" she said

"What's the matter?" I asked

"Do we really have the time and the energy to raise 4 kids?" she asked

"I was watching Beauty and the Beast with Destiny the other day and I thought about something people who are in love can do anything so yes I think we can deal with 4 kids, hell we can deal with 10 kids" I said

"You know you can be a jerk sometimes but you are also the sweetest man I know" she said leaning over to kiss me.

"That's something we haven't done in a while" I said

"Because it always gets us in trouble" she replied

"You like being in trouble just as much as I do" I said

"Can't deny that" she said "you know the baby is sleeping and the twins are going to be gone for a while so we are all alone"

"Yeah we are aren't we" I remarked "got any ideas"

"I have a few" she said leading me into the bedroom.


	16. Together

Randy and I were laying in bed. He was lazily running his hand up my side.

"So should I be worried about our children coming back with anything pierced,tatooed, or addicted to anything?" he asked

I just laughed.

"No 3 out of the 5 guys have kids and the other 2 don't wanna listen to me yell so were ok" I replied giving him a kiss.

"I love you" he said

"I love you too" I said. I kissed him again but this time it was ine of those kisses that could lead to places if you wanted them to which of course we both did. But then there was a knock at the door.

"What the fuck" I said getting up and throwing on a robe.

I got to the door and opened it.

"What" I yelled. Ashley was standing on the other side.

"I met the guys at the pool and they said you two were up here alone so I came to help bury the body" she said. Then Randy emerged from the bedroom wearing the similar robe. Ashley got the biggest smirk on her face.

"Dude you hoe" she said walking into the room. She picked up Brooklyn.

"Come on sweetie let's leave before your parents scar you anymore" she said in a baby voice.

"Ha ha very funny" I replied

"Have fun but don't do anything I wouldn't do" she said

"You are married to John Cena there is nothing you won't do" I said

"True dat baby" she replied walking away.

"We have really weird friends" Randy said

"Yeah but they make us look sane so it's ok" I replied

"I'm going to take a shower" I said

"Hey I thought we weren't done in there" he said

"Sorry pal one show per time what do I look like a whore" I replied

I heard him go and I gave up my single lifestyle for this. I just smiled because I knew he was happy he just didn't want to admit it in front of me. By the time the kids came back Randy and I were showered and dressed.

"Da, Uncle Slash was teaching us how to play the guitar" Destiny told Randy.

"Really did you thank him?" he asked

"Yep" she replied

"Thanks guys, we really appreciate you watching them" I said

"Were just happy you two came to some agreement" Scott said

"Yeah we did and as soon as were finished recording then Randy needs to go back to work and I'm going with him" I said

"Being a professional wrestler must be really cool" Matt said

"It is you get paid to hit people" Randy replied

"I think I went into the wrong profession" Scott said

"Maybe" I said


	17. Everything to me

Oh Baby I, wanna make you see,  
there's nothing more to fear,  
cause everythings right here,  
I'm everything you want,  
I'm everything you need,  
and every little part of you, is apart a me...  
I'm everything you know,  
I'm everywhere you go,  
And I hope that you see,  
That your everything to me,  
Oh yeah,  
Everything to me, Yeah. Everything to me-Brooke Hogan

A/N: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my brand new niece and nephew who were born today. Nicholas and Mackenzie your auntie loves you very much.

I never thought I would miss life on the road. Living from one hotel room to another but I did this was the life that Randy and I had accustomed ourselves to and even when we were at home we missed the constant travel and stress. As usual I was in the bathroom.

"Babe are you alright?" Randy asked

"Yeah just fine" I replied washing my face.

"Just to let you know you are never touching me again after this baby is born" I said walking out of the bathroom.

"Morning sickness pissing you off?" he asked

"Yeah" I replied

I laid down on the hotel bed. He came over and started rubbing my back.

"Feel better?" he asked

"Yeah thank you" I said

"No problem sweetie" he said. He continued to rub my back until I fell asleep. I guess he must have fell asleep to because when I woke up he was sleeping with his arms around me. The only reason I woke up was because someone was knocking on the door. I got up carefully so I didn't wake up Randy. John was standing there with Brooklyn.

"Sorry for disturbing you she just forgot her bear so I came back to get it" he explained

"It's ok" I said as I grabbed the bear.

"So we'll see you tomorrow morning" he said

"Yeah I guess" I replied.

It was really nice of John and Ashley to take the kids for the night. They were thinking about having kids so they decided to take the kids for the night to get a little practice and any parent will do just about anything to get rid of their kids for the night so of course I said yes.

"Who was that?" Randy asked yawning.

"It was just John they forgot Brooklyn's bear" I told him.

"She loves that bear doesn't she?" he asked

"Yeah but I was the same way I had this stuffed animal puppy dog named Muffin and I had her till I was 19" I said

"Why did you have a stuffed animal till you were 19?" he asked

"Because I loved Muffin very much" I replied irritatedly

"Wait I remember that stupid dog you got her when you were 3 and then your dog ate the nose off and you had a heartattack" he said

"Muffin was never the same after that, stupid ass dog" I replied "wait speaking of dogs have you called your parents to ask how Anusha is?"

"Yeah she is fine" he answered

"That's good" I said

"So tell me why Ashley and John are going home again" Randy said

"Because Ashley's niece and nephew were born on the 25th" I replied (couldn't resist adding them in)

"Oh" he said

"Yeah well my nephew is better than her's" he added

"You are such a child" I said

"Am not" he said

"I don't even want to justify that with an answer" I said walking towards the balcony.

Randy joined me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm not going to be able to do this for much longer" he said

"Don't remind me" I commented.

"You can try and make it sound like you hate being pregnant but you and I both know you couldn't be happier" Randy said

"Yeah I guess you are right" I said

"Plus I think you are absolutely beautiful that way" he said

"Thank you" I said

"You are everything to me you know that?" he asked

"Yeah but it's nice to hear over and over again" I replied


	18. Lonely

Thanks for the reviews and these babies are my first niece and nephew so let's hope I don't screw them up. Well anyways on with the story.

I'm sitting in the housw where I have been sentenced to for the next month and a half. Damn this pregnancy is going to kill me.

"_Lonely I'm so lonely,  
I have nobody,  
For my owwnnn  
I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely  
I have nobody,  
For my owwnnn  
I'm so lonely," I sang_

I am so bored the only thing I get to look forward to is watching Raw tonight my baby has a big match against Chris Masters who I've been calling a cheap Randy look alike. The kids were at their grandparent's house so I was all by myself. Becky was coming over later to hang out with me. Randy had left me strict instructions not to leave this bed. It was 12:30 and General Hospital wasn't starting for another two and a half hours. I tried to sleep but something seemed to be bothering me I just didn't know what it was. I decided to call Randy.

"Hey babe" he said answering his phone.

"I'm so bored" I whined

"Would you rather be bored or loose this baby?" he asked

"That was low" I said

"It's true you need to be in a non-stress environment" he said

"Whatcha doin?" I asked

"I just finished working out" he replied

"Well I'll let you go take a shower" I said hanging up with him.

Randy's Pov

I had just got out of the shower when Stacy knocked on my lockeroom door.

"Hey come on in" I said

"I just wanted to talk to you about this new storyline with us, we're supposed to kiss tonight" she said

'Oh shit ' I thought to myself. Alex hated Stacy she said she was the biggest hoe in the world. (Sorry to all those Stacy Keibler fans but it wouldn't be the same if Alex liked Stacy.)

"Are you sure about the kiss thing?" I asked

"Yeah see it's in the script" she replied pointing to the part.

"Not good" I muttered under my breath.

"Well I have to be going see you tonight" she said.

As soon as she left I tried to get Alex on the phone but she wasn't answering she must have been asleep. Alex isn't the jealious type and she probably wouldn't care if I kissed Stacy as long as she knew about it ahead of time. After about the 5th time I called and no answer I gave up.

"She is going to kill me" I said outloud to myself.

"Why me?" I asked "what the hell did I do to make God want to make me so miserable Alex is going to freak out and then she is going to put herself into early labor"

I tried calling my sister but Malcom told me she was out without her cellphone. So I called my parents but they weren't home either.

"Dave come on man please help me out" I asked looking up to the ceiling. Then my phone rang.

"Hello" I said

"Hey have you been calling the house?" Alex asked

"Yeah why didn't you answer?" I asked

"I was asleep" she replied

"Oh ok listen I have to kiss Stacy is that ok"

"You have to kiss that slut?" she complained

"Yeah honey but it's just work but I didn't want you to freak because you weren't told because I just found out about it today"

"Fine but try not to like it" she said

"Thanks baby and I won't" I said "how are you feeling?"

"Your demon seed is kicking up a storm" she replied

"He must know that you are talking to me" I said

"And just how do you know the baby is a boy?" she asked

"Because I know these things" I replied

"You thought Brooklyn was a boy and that was wrong" she pointed out

"So I was wrong once I won't be again" I said

"Well me and baby Aiden will be just fine" she said

"We are not nameing my son Aiden" I said

"Why not?" she asked

"Because that sounds like a gay name" I said

"That has to be the most offending thing I have ever heard" she said

"Well I like the name Zachary" I said

"That's not bad" she said

"I also want to name him after Owen Hart becuase he was a friend of my father's" I said

"Zachary Owen it is then, well I want to go back to sleep, Love you"

"Love you too" I said


	19. Watching Raw

Becky and I were watching Raw.

"So tell me again why you won't let him name the baby after himself?" she asked

"Because that would defeat the purpose of your parents naming him Randy instead of Robert, it would go Bob Sr. Bob Jr. Randy Sr. Randy Jr. it just doesn't sound right" I explained

"You do have a point" she said

"I'm glad someone thinks so" I said and then winced.

"Kidney shots?" she asked

"Yeah this kid is a monster" I replied

"My mother said Randy was like that when she was pregnant with him" Becky said

"I've had 3 other children but this one is the worst" I said

"Yeah well you've only had one other boy and he was a twin so he didn't have enough room for the powerful shots" Becky pointed out

"Damn my husband" I said

"Hey this is the part where Randy has to kiss Stacy" Becky said

I got up form my chair "I'll be in the other room I really don't want to see this" I said

"You know Randy loves you and only you" Becky said

"Yeah and I trust him completely it's just I really don't want to see him kissing her it's gross" I said "the one diva who I can't stand to save my life is the one they had to pick"

"It's only until you come back and then they'll have this whole big love triangle thing" Becky said

"Yeah kinda soap operaish don't you think?" I asked

"Yeah, the Attitude Era was so much better" she replied

"The feud between Austin and Mr. Mcmahon was priceless, always good for a laugh" I said

Becky smiled I remember Randy used to watch it and be like man I wish Alex was here she would have loved this.

"I used to do the same thing" I said

"You two were ment to be toghther everyone knew that" she said

"We didn't" I said

"You were the only ones, I sware our mothers had the guest list made out by the time you were 5" she replied

We both laughed our moms were out of control.

"I'm glad you eneded up together, some of the girls Randy dated were horrible as you would know" Becky commented.

"Don't remind me" I grimaced.

We were so busy talking we didn't realize that the kissing thing was over and they were now showing a commercial.

"Too bad we missed it" I said. Another kick.

"Please Zachary stop kicking your mommy" I said to my unborn child. "I sware he is doing it just to spite me"

Becky laughed. "I thought the same thing with Mason but he actually turned out to be a really well behaved baby"

"Yeah he is such a cutie" I said

"So is Brooklyn and it is so cute how they play together"

"It's hard to believe there is only 3 months between them because he is so much bigger than she is" I said

"True but then again Malcom is 6'2" Becky said "so Mason is going to be really tall just like him"

The phone started ringing.

"Hello" I said

"Hey" Randy said

"Your monster child is being very active tonight" I told him

"He is practicing his wrestling moves, my boys are going to be a tag team" he replied

"No they are not they are going to be doctors or lawyers, anything but big sweaty wrestlers" I protested

"We'll see" he said

"Yeah we will" I said.

We talked for a little while longer and then he had to go.

"If he thinks he is going to win this arguement he is mistaken" I said to Becky.

"You guys should hear yourselves you are very entertaining" she said with a laugh. "well I should be going I have to put both my babies to bed"

"Ok tell Malcom I said hi and we'll have practice as soon as I get this kid out of me" I said

"Will do bye" she said.

I gave her a hug and then she left. I shut off the tv and went to bed.


	20. Random conversations

I knew Stacy had a crush on me but I don't return the affection. Don't get me wrong she is a nice person but I love my wife with all my heart. I keep telling myself it's only going to last for a little while and then Alex will be back but then the whole love triangle storyline will start I know know why Alex can't stand the writers. Right now I'm a good guy which I really enjoy playing but it changes every so often people think I paly a better heel. But try explaining that to two little 3 year olds when they ask you why you are being so mean. I miss my kids Brooklyn just started walking a few months back she is a real sweetie now. I have a feeling the new baby is going to be a handful just like I was when I was younger. Stacy came in and broke my concentration. I had been looking at a picture I had taken of the kids before I left a week ago.

"Whatcha looking at?" she asked

"Picture of the kids" I replied handing her the picture

"Oh aren't they cute" she said

"Yeah they are until they start screaming or pouting" I said

"All kids are like that my sister was like that for the longest time" she said

"I didn't know you have a sister" I said

"Yeah her name is Madison, she's 16 now" she replied

"That's good to know" I said

"So that scene was a little unexpected" she said

"Yeah I'm just glad my wife was ok with it because I don't like sleeping on the couch" I joked. It wasn't really the sleeping on the couch part that bothered me because our livingroom furnature is really comfortable it's the not having my arms around Alex that bothers me. When I'm on the road and she isn't with me I sleep holding a pillow but it's not the same.

She laughed a little. "How is your wife?" she asked

It suprised me that she would ask because as far as I knew Alex and Stacy didn't like eachother. I knew all to well how Alex felt about Stacy but I wasn't sure if the feeling was mutual.

"She's fine" I answered

"Well I have to be going" she said

"Have a good three days off" I replied

"You too" she said.

Then I left the arena and headed to the airport and was on the next plane to St. Louis.


	21. Sharon

Author's Pov

Alex sat in the dressing room which had been provided for her. She was so nervous she had never been on a talk show before. Sure she had watched hundreds of them but she never thought she would be on one.

"Mrs. Orton, 5 minutes" a stage hand said. She smiled at him and nodded in understanding. Then she went out and had a seat on the couch next to a woman that she respected very much Sharon Osbourne. (Sorry I loved the Sharon Osbourne show but then they took it off the air those bastards).

Alex's Pov

"You know what Alex I couldn't wait to meet you because I keep hearing your name everywhere" Sharon said.

"Wow thank you it's an honor to meet you too my husband and I are really big fans" I said.

"I've seen pictures of your husband because Kelly thinks he is really handsome" she said "and I have to say I agree"

"Yeah he is definitely is that" I said with a laugh.

"So what is it like being married to a wrestler?" she asked

"That's actually a funny question I think it makes me keep myself in better shape. I hate standing next to him because his body is so much better than mine" I replied.

"Now how many children do you guys have?" she asked

"Counting the one I'm pregnant with right now 4" I answered.

"Wow 4 by the time I had Jack I was like no more" Sharon said waving her hand in a stop motion.

"Trust me I know how you feel I hate being pregnant I love my kids to death but I'll be so glad when this is over" I said

"So what are you having?" she asked

"In about a month Zachary Owen Orton will be the newest addition to our family" I answered.

"So I've heard rumors that you are going to start acting" Sharon said.

"Yeah I just got a part on General Hospital playing Luke and Bobby's niece Jessica so that should be a lot of fun because I've been a GH fan for years" I replied.

"I just love that show I've had a few cast members on the show" she said.

"So you just released your second album is that correct?" she asked

"Yeah I'm really excited about this one my last record had a lot of sadness around it but this one is more happy and upbeat" I said

"Now how did your band come to be named Black Sunday?" she asked

"Everyone asks me this, ok how it started was I was playing a wrestling video game with my brother in law Malcom who is the drummer for my band, it was a wrestling game and I created a pay per view named Black Sunday and it just kinda stuck" I explained.

"Well we are just about out of time I want to thank you for being on the show Alex and good luck with this new baby" she said.

Then it was over I felt relieved and a little sad I had really enjoyed myself it was really nothing to be nervous about. But now I get to go home to my family which is the true reward.

A/N Ok I have no more ideas for this story so the next chapter will be the last unless you guys can give me some ideas. If not there will be a time jump and someone else will be telling the story.


	22. End

13 years later

Destiny's Pov

Dear Diary,

Let's start off by telling you about my life. My name is Destiny Kyler Orton and I'm 16. I have I am one of 8 children. Yeah there are 8of us. I'm the oldest and then my twin brother Deacon. We have a sister that is 3 years younger than us her name is Brooklyn it's actually a funny story about her when my mom was pregnant we all thought she was going to be a boy. Brooklyn and I tolerate each other we aren't best friends but we share a common hate for our Deacon. After Brooklyn we have a younger brother Zachary he is a computer nerd which is fine with me because I make him do my homework sometimes. Then we have the triplets Adriana,Keith and Blade. Blade was named after Deacon's favorite movie Blade Trinity they argued over it for weeks at first he wanted Hannibal and mom was like no way so the he suggested Uncle Paul's character Jarko and again she was like no but then they agreed on Blade which was a good thing because I was tired of listening to them argue. and My mother let Deacon, myself and our father pick out the names. The triplets have an equally funny story, my father convinced my mother that our family would be perfect if there was just one more boy. Dad wants all his boys to follow in his footsteps. They were having trouble so they went to a fertility doctor and well about nine months later not one baby but three were born. Let's just say mom was not to happy with dad which is understandable. Finally little David was born about a year ago. Mom named him after our Uncle Dave who died before we were born. We don't know much about him except that he brought our parents together after a really long time. And so there you have it my really large and complicated family. Well good night

Next morning

"Destiny sweetie can we talk for a minute?" my mother asked as she sat down on my bed. Sixteen years had done nothing to her she still looked the same as she did back then.

"Sure what is it mom?" I asked sitting up.

"You know how you got your name right?" she asked

"Yeah dad named me" I replied

"Then why do you let your friends call you Ky?" she asked

"Because Destiny sounds like a stripper's name" I answered. She sighed and put her head in her hands. I heard her say I'm too old for this.

"Baby your father named you Destiny for a reason" she said "before he won the title for the first time he went around saying it was his destiny to win the title and become the youngest heavyweight champion which he did but then when you were born he said that nothing else was important anymore and that you and your brother were his destiny and so he named you that and I know you didn't mean to hurt him but I see the way he cringes when someone calls you Ky" she said

I had never thought about that I just thought my dad was drunk and picked the first name that popped into his head.

"He never said anything" I said

"You know him he likes to pretend that things don't bother him" she replied.

"Where is dad?" I asked

"He took the kids to the park" she answered.

I walked around the house I could hear Deacon lifting weights downstairs in the gym so I decided to talk to him. Deacon and I were complete opposites with the exception of our love for wrestling. We both wanted to be in the business but my dad wouldn't even think about letting his little princess wrestle.

"Hey" I said sitting down on the machine next to the one he was using.

"What do you want?" he asked. His reddish-brown hair was sticking to his forehead due to the sweat he was acquiring. Deacon looked a lot like our mother he had the same hair color and the same green eyes.

"I just wanted to talk to you" I replied

"So talk" he said

"De, I want to be a wrestler" I said

He stopped what he was doing and sat upright.

"Is this some kind of joke?" he asked

"No" I replied.

"What the hell would you want to wrestle?" he asked

"Because it's my family history too" I said "you get to follow in dad's footsteps why can't I this is something I really want"

"So why are you telling me?" he asked

"Because you are my brother maybe could could help or teach me" I said

"How about no" he said

"Please Deacon you are my brother and not just that you are my twin, I am asking for your help, I know we don't get along but please there is no need to be a dick to me all the time especially because I am practically begging you to help me" I pleaded

"I'll help you on one condition" he said

"what is it?" I asked

"I need you help to impress this girl" he said

I had to do my best not to laugh at him, he needed my help to get a girl. But it was true Deacon was more like our mother he was very careful around the opposite sex. Our mother likes to say he is going to make a great husband to someone someday.

"Ok it's a deal" I said.

So it began and what happens next I don't know but I'd like to think it is good. All I really want is to have a career I love and a love that could survive anything like the one my parents have. Maybe just maybe it will happen only time will tell.

The End


End file.
